Silhouette
by albino-yaoi
Summary: What if Link couldn't kill Dark Link? What if DL had a little demented mind of his own? YAOI and HET, slight AU.
1. The Door, The Door

Oh, god, a Dark Link fic XP

There's so many things wrong with this, I'm sure, but I had fun with it, so….yeah. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, spelling, punctuation, the choppy-ness and bleh bleh bleh. I didn't go through it yet, lol.

Not sure if this is a one shot…I just hope it's not. If I get at least 1 review with at least 1 idea for the next chapter…. then, well…there'll be another chapter! Yay! So RR, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

Oh, and Dark Link is somewhat insane. Fear him, all.

**_Silhouette_**

My purpose in life? To kill The Hero. That's it. Nothing more. Simple. What would happen after I killed him? What would happen to my purpose then? Will I be destroyed, lost, and forgotten? Perhaps. Master might use me for something, but only something small. Nothing important. Once I had fulfilled my purpose, there would be nothing left but a heartless monster, waiting for something to happen.

I was doing that right at this very moment, though: waiting for something to happen. How very boring. I wished to be entertained by something. Anything at all. There was nothing HERE, though. Water. Mist. And a small island with a ragged, dead tree in the middle of it. There was nothing else in the room; believe me, I'd looked thoroughly.

I often found myself leaning or sitting against the morbid, twisted tree, staring at the door, which would open to only one being. One single being who would bring me excitement, and the being whom I would kill. Through that freakish, rectangular, blue door he would come. That door that I had been staring at for a long, long time…

But he hadn't COME yet. How long had I been here? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? I didn't know. I'd lost any connection to night or day, and time was a complete mystery to me as well. That stupid, STUPID door! Sometimes I'd start hearing or imagining things that actually didn't happen. I imagined the door moving, or that I had heard it open. I was going insane, by Goddesses; I was going insane.

I glared at the door while I leaned against the tree with my arms crossed, pondering over stupid things. Bored, bored, bored. There was absolutely nothing to do. I could fight an invisible enemy, but that got old quite fast. Melding in with things was a complete bore to me now as well. At first it excited me, but now I was so used to it, and thought nothing of it. The door, the door…The blue door…

Suddenly wanting to lie down, I stretched out on the tiny island and stared at my reflection at the water's edge. A pale, well-carved face looked back at me. The silky, ebony-locked hair shone sleekly, and dark, blood red eyes stared back into mine. Black, permanent eye shadow framed my eyes, making me look tired. I licked my dark purple lips, as did the reflection. Nothing new or interesting to me.

Sighing heavily, I turned onto my back, waiting for The Hero. He almost never left my mind. I wonder what The Hero looked like…Perhaps he was a giant, ugly, muscular man with beefy arms, strong legs and lots of hair all over his body. He probably was, seeing as he had made my master narrow his eyes just by hearing his name. No scrawny man could cause him to do that. I remember Master saying something about The Hero's appearance, but I wasn't paying attention; I was too mad at him. He'd put me in a dull room, expecting me to just SIT there.

I glanced over at the door once again before closing my eyes. I slowly started to seep into the ground and over into the tree, wanting to be cramped into a tight space. I wasn't in the mood for stretching out at the moment.

How long was I inside of the tree's essence? A couple hours? A day? I knew not. And I'd probably never know. I didn't want to know, anyway. Not now. Oh, goddesses, not now. I knew something was different, and I knew something had awoken me from inside of the tree. I KNOW I hadn't imagined it. It was too unique to have been imagined. A noise. Yes, it was a noise…and a presence.

And then I saw him.

All I could do was watch him, awestruck. He looked absolutely naught like anything my mind had imagined. No huge muscles, no hair, and he definitely was NOT ugly. He looked so much like…me. And yet completely different.

Wet, blonde hair framed a beautiful face, a hat hiding the rest of his hair from my view. He wore a blue zora tunic and normal, Hylian boots. White tights hid absolutely nothing of his legs, and I'm sure it did the same with what was hidden underneath the tunic. The mighty Master Sword was strung upon his back, along with a bow and an empty quiver. His skinny body shook repeatedly as he just stood there, next to that awful closed door.

His soaked hair hid his eyes, so I didn't know the color of them. I heard drops of water, and could only guess that they were coming from his wet body. He was raggedly panting, as if he was cold and tired. I'm sure he was, this temple had absolutely no mercy or any warmth to it. His hot breath caused a cloud of white every time he breathed, which perturbed me. I never breathed a white cloud. Ever. No matter, though…

He didn't move from the door as he looked down at the floor. I didn't move, either, and stayed inside the tree's core. If I was imagining things again, I swear I would kill myself. I'd actually seen him, and hadn't forgotten what he looked like. Goddesses, please let him be real.

An orb of light fluttered around his head anxiously, and almost immediately got on my nerves. It looked like it was getting on The Hero's nerves as well, for he swatted it away with a tired hand.

I watched as he walked forward, how he could see with all that hair in his face was a mystery to me. He seemed rather startled that he was walking on water, but quickly brushed it off a moment after. Temples were tricky like that, I'm sure, so something so small shouldn't bother him too much.

I watched as he stared at the tree, straight at me, then turned back into the straight line he was walking in. When he got to the other, locked door, he sighed heavily and banged his fist against it. Frustrated, were we? I smirked at him as he slid down to the floor and rested his head against the barred exit. The orb of light started flashing over his head again, saying little words I couldn't understand. The voice was too high pitched.

And highly annoying.

Perhaps I'll kill it. Yes, I think I will. Later, though, later…I must have fun with The Hero. And it looks like I've already found a weak spot…frustration. Too bad his body is weak already, though. I probably won't have as much fun as I could have.

The orb left his presence, where to, I'll never know. His eyes shut quickly after it left, and that was when I decided to slide forward, out of the tree. I stood for a moment, before deciding I should slide up on him. I quickly slid down into the black dirt, becoming one with it, and made my way into the water. My stomach grew tense with adrenaline, and my eyes widened slightly when I came up to him, only a foot or two away. He looked even more marvelous up close.

Droplets of water were making their way down his cheeks and onto his chin. From there, they dripped down onto his tunic. I stared at him for a moment longer, watching the puff of clouds, before easily sliding up and out of the misty water. He took no notice of me looming over him, and I started to think he had fallen asleep. I poked his foot with my own, and he jumped up with a start.

I felt him. He was real, Goddesses, he was real. Not some stupid figment of my imagination running on high-fuel. I stared down at him and grinned at the thought, and he looked up at me with a sense of horror. Was he surprised that I had sneaked up on him? Or perhaps our identical appearance? It was most likely both. I could have killed him right then and there if I had wanted to, but where would the fun be in that?

A ragged gasp escaped his lips when I poked his foot again, just to feel the glory, and then spoke.

"Awake, Hero?"

I was rather pleased that it hadn't come out raggedy or a whisper. In fact, it came out quite nicely: smooth, low, and velvety. Is it a sin to love yourself?

He quickly shoved himself off the floor and unsheathed the Master Sword, glaring at me with apprehension. I had stepped back a few feet to give him room, and smiled at the sight of the blade he held. Still had some fight in him, eh? Good. He eyed me up and down, making my stomach tingle with excitement. His full, bluish-tinted lips formed three words:

"Who are you?"

I grinned at him. Such a beautiful voice. "I don't know."

He stared at me weird and furrowed his brows. It was true, though. I had no name. Master didn't think I was fit to having one yet. He just called me "Pet" or "Pretty". What a meany…Perhaps later I'll ask if he'll give me a proper name.

Without warning, The Hero suddenly lunged forward with a loud battle cry. The annoying orb popped up again, but didn't take any of my attention with it. I dodged each and every one of his blows, not once even touching the dark sword upon my back. The orb came up into my face, and I quickly swatted it all the way across the room. Hopefully I hadn't killed it. I'd like to cause it more pain than that.

The Hero looked over at the orb a moment before lunging at me again. Lunge after lunge, dodge after dodge, it was starting to get boring. After awhile of the same 'ol, same 'ol, I sunk into the water in a single second, and watched as The Hero looked around him in fear. I moved right underneath him, and got quite a nice view of what was under the bottom of his tunic. I grinned slightly before sliding my hands up and grabbing his legs. I brought my hands slowly back down, stroking his boots bit by bit. He tried to kick at my hands, but they were already gone when he realized what I was doing.

The Hero started moving across the floor in hopes of me not getting him again. So much for those hopes. I quickly appeared behind him, grabbed him from behind his waist, and bit his earlobe before sinking back into the shallow depths once again. Oh, how it excited me. Such fun this Hero was. I started appearing in front of him and behind, whispering sweet, demented nothings in his ears. He started to breathe heavy, which made my grin widen even more than it already was. Let's just say my cheeks were starting to hurt.

He started leaning towards the tree, probably thinking I could only meld with the water. I proved him wrong however, when I came up behind him, next to the tree, and inside of his shadow. I scratched at the head of it, and he swatted at his face. I slid my hand down his leg, which caused him to yell out in panic. I only laughed before sinking back into the darkened dirt. Shadows are fun…

I played with my prey for a long time, poking at him, scaring him, and mimicking his swordplay. When I had gotten close to him, he used spells to hurt me. Funny that, though, that I could become one with a spell, too. I didn't even know I could. It caused me to laugh, and him to cry out in anger.

The Hero was like a normal toy, though. He got tired and worn out, his movements became slow, and his breathing heavier. I watched as he hopelessly swung at me. His arm was too weak to hold onto the Master Sword, and it was flung across the room. How sad… He screamed and repeatedly banged his fists into the water, making it splash apart before coming back together again. Was he having a child's fit? I snickered at him before breaking out into laughter. The almighty Hero was having a child's fit!

"SHUT UP!" he yelled at me.

I didn't, though. I just laughed and watched as he leaned over into the water, curled up, weak, pitiful, and frustrated.

I finally stopped laughing after a moment, and stared down at him.

"Come now, Hero. Don't be so mad. Do you want to die now?" I asked him with a cheery tone.

His head came up so fast that his hair flew out of his eyes, and I was more than startled to see that they were blue. Of all the colors in the world, his eyes had to be blue. Such a pretty blue, as well…Deep navy with turquoise around his contracted pupils, only bringing out the beauty even more. They were full of anger, hate, helplessness and the best one: fear. Glazed, I stared into his sapphire depths, and he stared back at my crimson ones. Master said I had to kill him.

But I didn't want to.

He was too pretty to die. Blonde hair, a perfect complexion, and blue eyes. Maybe…maybe I could keep him. As a pet of sorts, just like I am to Master. Master wouldn't allow it, though. I could…I could stay in this room. With him. With pretty Blue Eyes. Then I wouldn't have to go back to Master. **_I_** could be the master.

"Blue, blue, pretty blue. Just like the door…" I taunted, grinning like a madman. He stared up at me and gave me a weird, "what the hell" look. I just grinned even wider, staring down at my new pet and plaything. I wouldn't be bored anymore. Oh, no, pretty Blue Eyes would be my entertainment. All mine, not Master's…If the choice was mine, Blue Eyes wouldn't die. And since I have the choice in the matter…he's not dying. Simple as that.

"I've changed my mind, Pretty! You're staying with me! In this room! As my pet, you must understand." I giggled, watching his face contort into horror. He didn't like the idea at all.

000000

That's it! Please RR if you want another chapter!


	2. Death, Swords, and Pets

00000

OMG! Happy days! I got so many reviews! 12!

…Ok, so that's not TOO much, but still….It's WAY more than I usually get, so…

HAPPY DAYS!

Thank you, Black Rose Faith, Delusional Dog, Elfie14, DF, lupuscrystalus, Dark and One Other, Steeple333, talimthewindwalker, Frodo Silverlune, ace, Sword-Woman, and The Mad Joker! I lurve you all! Lurve lurve lurve!

And I am SOOOOOOO sorry for taking so long! And for making this chappy so short :(

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda….duh

**_Warning_**:…a little character death, though I don't think anybody will really care XD

Wounds, Swords, and Pets 

It was screaming. Screaming like a little banshee. The most beautiful sound in the world; the pain, the horror, the agony. Lovely. Simply lovely. I giggled as it screeched in anguish, wanting me to stop what I was doing to its little body. Poke. Scream. Pull. Scream. What fun this little creature was!

"Don't touch her," a voice from beside me whispered harshly.

"Her? It has a gender?" I asked, only slightly interested. He didn't answer me, but I already knew the answer to my question; it was pointless asking it in the first place. I wanted to know what it was, and now knowing it had a gender somewhat perturbed me.

I giggled, suddenly having a little demented thought creep into my mind. Lovely.

"He loves me…"

A scream.

"He loves me not…"

Another scream.

"He loves me…"

Agonizing squeals.

"…He loves me not."

Muffled screams and sobs erupted from the small body, before the little light orb was completely silent. I could feel my pet's massive anger, and almost pitying sorrow from beside me, and I let out a small, freakish squeal in glee. Little red droplets fell down onto the black dirt, only discoloring it slightly.

"You bastard…" my pet grit out, trying hard not to cry.

I let out a small laugh as I dropped the orb and kept the torn wings in my hands, spinning them around between my thumb and pointer finger. The ends of them were slightly bloody, and small streams of red started flowing down my fingers. Lovely, lovely, lovely.

I looked down at my new pet with a small grin on my face, my fingers twisting the wings right in his face. He ignored them, though, and stared at the orb, watching the light dim away. Tears streaked down the bridge of his nose and onto the ground. His pupils were dilated, and his eyes had a faraway, mystified look to them. I dropped the four, delicate little wings by his face to tease him. After awhile of complete silence and stillness, I began petting his hair. I'm sure it didn't soothe him at all, but it sure soothed me. Nice and silky. "Lovely…" I muttered, mainly to myself.

My pet was lying on the ground, next to me, silently crying. For a moment I thought he would be sobbing his eyes out, but I guess he really didn't care for the little orb after all. His eyes still stayed on it's small, dead, black form, and tears still trickled down his face, but other than that, there was no sign of any great loss. If I were him, I wouldn't miss it much, either; it seemed extremely annoying.

I smiled down at him. "So pretty…" I giggled, stroking his cheek only lightly with my pointer finger. He tried to swat it away, but he was completely paralyzed, so failed to do so. Thank goddesses for shadow manipulation. You can do absolutely anything with them.

I was currently next to the Master Sword, my own, dark, ebony sword was placed next to it. It's midnight blade was protruding from the head of my pet's shadow; thus making him totally paralyzed. At first I thought it might kill him, so I experimented with shadow play earlier. Nothing had killed him, (of course, otherwise he'd be dead right now) but I'm sure it all hurt him; his screams still ring in my ears.

I wiped away the tear that streaked down the side of his face and down to his nose. His skin was so warm…so very warm. His body didn't move while I touched him, but his eye twitched. He didn't like me, I could tell already. Then again, I didn't like my master, either. He was a meanie-head. Yes, that's a good name for him…Meanie-head.

"Stop touching me…" my pet whispered only slightly. It was so silent, I almost didn't hear him. I complied with his quiet order, and decided to just sit there, my arms on my knees. I stared down at the dead, black orb, wondering what it was. Or used to be; whichever. I poked at it with my boot, and my pet let out a small growl.

"Don't…" he sobbed out, trying so hard to move. I smiled while poking at the orb again, making my pet grit his teeth. He shut his eyes tight when I squished the orb with the sole of my boot, a small sob erupting from his throat after I lifted my foot.

I laughed when blood began dripping off of the bottom of my boot and onto the ground, and squealed in delight when the small, crushed body fell to the ground in a crimson puddle.

"What was the orb, pretty? Tell me." I told him, staring morbidly at the small blob of red on the dirt.

"Why should I tell you?" he muttered, his teeth still grit together as fresh tears fell down his face.

I looked down at him darkly as I grabbed the hilt of my sword and twisted it harshly. His shrill, ear-shattering scream echoed throughout the hollow room; such a lovely sound. I stared down at him as he panted, white puffs of smoke repeatedly coming out of his mouth. I twisted the sword slightly again, and watched as his eyes and mouth opened wide.

"A fairy! She was a fairy!" He gasped, clenching his eyes shut in pain.

"A fairy, huh?"

I smiled. I never knew what a fairy looked like, but Meanie-head (Master) had always grumbled about "stupid boy with that stupid little fairy!". Then he'd start mumbling to himself and casting pointless little spells. He's weird.

I stared at the bloody little blob that used to be a fairy, wondering what all it could have done. Did it have magic powers? Could it cast spells? Or was it just a useless little orb like I thought it was? I decided to ask Blue Eyes; also known as my pet.

"Did it have any…special abilities or anything?"

He didn't say anything, so I tempted him by grabbing the hilt of my sword. He answered quite quickly after that.

"She…she could tell me my enemy's weaknesses…"

"Oh? Could she find out my weakness?"

"N-no…She couldn't…and then you…" he started outright crying after he said that, which perturbed me. The almighty Hero was crying. Like a child; again. First a child's fit, now crying over a silly little orb of light. Great…

He just lay there, crying like a little baby, making me feel awkward. I sighed and leaned back, my head lying on a root that was protruding from the tree. How I wanted to molest my pet, but his crying bothered me. I HATE crying. Hate, hate, hate. Yes, yes, yes. I was tempted to hit him, but that might bruise his pretty face. Anywhere else and it just wouldn't be fun for me.

Except that nasty little area between the legs, but let's not go there.

I could twist my sword again, but he would probably just cry harder. What to do, what to do? Lay there and wait, I suppose. What else was there to do?

…Touch him…?

"Molestation, temptation, vacation,…masturbation." I giggled, grinning insanely as I played with his hair. The golden locks rippled in between my fingers, leaving an odd feeling that I absolutely loved.

I sat up again as I played with his hair some more, braiding small strands as I listened to him sob to his heart's content. "Pet…PLEASE please please PLEASE stop crying. Master doesn't like Pretty Blue Eyes crying…"

This, for some reason, caused him to cry even harder.

"Noooooo…"

I stuck my tongue out and stopped messing with his hair as I waited. For what? For him to stop crying, of course. This, however, took a long, long, long time. He wouldn't stop crying! I was sitting there for a long time and he still hadn't stopped those nasty, crystalline tears. It was getting on my nerves. My eye started twitching and the small string that attached me to my self-control was near breaking.

And before I knew it, I had slapped his pretty face as hard as I could.

The slap echoed across the empty, hallow room. I was shocked that I had hit him, but I was extremely pleased that he had stopped crying. After my hand stopped stinging I peered down at his face. His eyes were wide and brimming with tears, his cheek was a bright red, both from his crying and the slap he had just received, and his beautifully pink-tinged skin was streaked with tears.

"…Oh, I'm sorry. Did I just hit you?" I asked pleasantly, taunting him, though meaning my words at the same time. I honestly hadn't meant to hit him, and I didn't want to bruise his pretty face. "You'll survive, will you not?" I asked in spite of myself. It was more of a stupid statement on my part. Of course he'd survive. I think I just said it so he wouldn't freak out and start crying again.

He swallowed hard when I began wiping his tear-streaked cheek with a finger. I was having thoughts of molesting him again since he'd stopped crying, and planned to take action on my ideas. I poked at his face, causing his breath to hitch, and a giggle to erupt from my throat. I leaned over and ran my hand down his damp tunic, grinning madly when he gasped at the pinch I gave to his left nipple.

Simply lovely.

0000

Ooooooh! I'm sorry! Such a bad cliffy! But maybe it'll make you come back for more, kuz next chapter's gonna be nasteh :D

I'm so mean to Navi, lol.

Reviews would be nice! Flames are accepted, too! It's best if you tell me how I could improve in any way! And ideas rock X3


	3. Obsession

Yay! Lookit lookit! I updated! I actually wrote this in about 30 minutes during a little boredom spell I was going through, lol. Um…yeah. It's kinda weird, heh. And sorry for mistakes, the crappy-ness of this and blah blah blah.

SOOOO MANY REVIEWS! Dude, you guys have no idea how happy you made me :3

00000 is the time or scene change

**Chapter 3**

**Obsession**

His screaming was intoxicating me. I was literally getting high off of his shrieks. His thrashing about, however, was sort of irritating me. My shadow play seemed to have worn off. Either that or his will power was much stronger than I thought it to be. I secretly hoped it was the former. Fiery toys are fun to play with.

I sliced through the pale flesh of his abdomen once more before consuming it all up just as fast as it was pouring out. He started shaking and let out a small sob. I leaned up to grin down at my prey, and I smirked at his pathetic state.

The Hero of Time was lying beneath me, his purple-tinted lips spread apart as his chest heaved for more air. The top of his tunic was cut to shreds; thanks to a pretty little dagger I had found in one of his many pockets. His belt, gauntlets and the nasty little thing that held his sword upon his back were in no better condition than his tunic. The white shirt that was beneath the blue cloth was, like the other matter that had been upon his torso, torn apart and lying about us in little ripped pieces.

His hair was still wet and clung to his pretty face, which was only accented even more by how pale it was. His arms were tied together by a cloth above his head, though it was probably pointless to tie them up in the first place. He was, after all, paralyzed by my sword. I had moved him just moments before off of the island and into the water. He fussed and kicked and screamed before I threw him into the water. I quickly stabbed my sword back into the head of his shadow, leaving the Master Sword protruding from the dark soil of the small island. I didn't want to stay on the island any longer, for it was at too much of a tilt, and it irritated me. Besides, water was always fun to watch get cloudy with blood.

But let's get back on track. We can't forget the most beautiful factor upon his gorgeous body at the moment: the crimson rivers flowing down the sides of his stomach. The liquid seeped and blended into the water, giving it a hazy and melancholy look.

I giggled for no apparent reason as I bent down and snuggled up to his neck. His breath hitched and he let out a soft moan from the pain this caused to his wounded belly. I let my arms hand limply at my sides as I grabbed a piece of my pet's hair with my mouth and proceeded to chew on it. A small amount of water entered my mouth, but I paid no heed to it.

Simply being this close to my pet made me feel content, like we were two halves to a whole. I can't believe Meanie-Head ordered me to kill him. No, no. Let's not think of Meanie-Head. Only happy thoughts, like my pet or the squished orb. Or the intentions I plan to do to my pet.

I giggled at the thought.

"You…psychopath…" The Hero rasped out. I merely giggled again and said a "thank you" in reply.

"I could very well fall asleep right here, how 'bout you?" I asked him.

He gave no answer. I decided to change the subject to something that really interested me.

"…What's it like outside?"

"What?"

"What's it like outside?" I repeated.

"…What do you mean?"

"OUTSIDE. You know, outside of this temple, and most certainly out of your mind."

"…What…do you want to know that for?"

It was my turn to stay silent as I thought of an answer.

"Because…Meanie-Head won't let me go outside…" I whispered, discarding the lock of blonde hair from my mouth.

After I didn't get an answer I leaned back up to look down at him once again. His pretty blue eyes stared up at me as I stared down at him, and a mutual silence settled upon us until I let out a small giggle. "The door, the door…" I whispered.

I pulled up that dagger that I had laid by my side and leaned forward. A freakish grin decorated my face as I stabbed down. A loud screech echoed across the walls. Let's just say his hands weren't going anywhere, even if the rope broke or my shadow play wore off.

And, in truth, I really don't know why I did that.

He just kept screaming and screaming, and I was starting to have a little high moment once more. I began licking and kissing down his chest as his screams slowly subsided into groans from the pain in his hands. I'm sure that even the slightest movement of his fingers caused him agony.

After each kiss I had given to his chest, a scratch followed it. Each and every one of those scratches bled, but the pain was far from being compared to his hands.

I seized a look at my pet's eyes and noticed they were glazed over and nasty little tears fell from them. Small, almost inaudible moans escaped his throat, and all I could do was smile at his pain.

I kissed his navel as I started dragging down what was left of his tunic. This, for reasons unknown, got his attention.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked in a weak, breathless tone.

"Why, Pet. Don't you know? I'm gonna fuck you." I stated innocently.

His eyes widened considerably as he started to thrash about once more, as if ignoring all the pain this caused his profusely bleeding hands. He started kicking and repeated "No, no, no!" over and over again. If I were paying attention, I would have noticed my sword shaking its way out of my pet's shadow.

However, I wasn't paying attention, and before I knew it, I was on the ground and my pet was running towards the locked door, leaving behind the Master Sword, and bloody mess, and a shocked me. Somehow the little dagger got left behind as well. I licked my lips as I stood up and watched my pet limp away, his bleeding hands reaching out for the door in a futile attempt to get out.

I grinned madly as I dashed after him. I tackled him to the ground and felt him writhe and squirm beneath me as he tried to get away. I bit down on the skin of his back until it bled, and I proceeded to rip off the rest of his tunic (that still existed, anyway). He screamed and kept thrashing about, his bleeding hands still held out in front of him.

Once the bottom half of his tunic and his tights were gone, and I was met with a pale, bare ass. "Lovely," I whispered. I smiled as I gave it a whack, and giggled when he flinched at the contact. He then ensued to thrash about in one last attempt to get away from me. It was no use, however. He was simply too weak. I wasn't even restraining him, and he couldn't even crawl away! Pity. I bet if he tried harder he could move; he did, after all, just get up and run away from me. Perhaps his will was really weak, like I first thought it was. Well, that was kind of disappointing. I was looking forward to more of a fight. All the action had made me hornified.

Ah, well. I guess I need to fix that, huh?

I smiled as I lowered the front of my own dark gray tights and grabbed around his hips. He stopped moving and fell silent when he felt me against him. He panted, waiting in horror and disbelief. I grinned insanely as I thrust forward, and loud shrieks of pain once again echoed the walls.

0000000

He just lay there. He didn't move, he didn't cry, hell he barely even breathed. I was left, once again, bored out of my mind. He didn't scream anymore, he didn't cry, he didn't moan, he didn't fight back or acknowledge my presence.

I've no idea how much time has passed, but I remember a small little voice in the back of my head stating, I quote, "Humans need food in order to survive".

The problem? There isn't any food in this room.

I tried asking him if he needed food or was hungry, but all I got in answer was a series of breaths.

I often found myself doing what I used to do: lounging around, being bored, and waiting. Except this time I was waiting for something to happen with my toy. His bleeding had stopped, but that was about it.

I had to face it, my toy was broken.

I waited and waited, and nothing happened. I had drug him over to the tiny island in the center of the room and braided his hair or separated his eyelashes or cut him just to taste his blood. Every now and again I would once more take him as mine, but it's not satisfactory anymore. He doesn't react in any way whatsoever.

I'm currently braiding his hair, and I can't get over how beautiful it is. The last braid was in place, and I started to undo them all so I could redo them over again when a dark, black cloud appeared in front of him and me. I stared as a tall, darkly clothed man stepped out. His cape billowed behind him as his red hair settled back down. His piercing gaze met mine and I giggled at the stern look he gave me. I was the first to speak.

"Hello Meanie-Head."

0000

Well I'll be damned. "Meanie-Head" makes his appearance XD

Sorry about the cheap rape, I didn't want to really go into detail. I don't think I'm good at writing lemons, anyway.

Guess what? I drew a pretty picture to go with the pretty story! There's a lot of mistakes on it, though, heh. There's a link to it in my profile since it wouldn't come up here TT

Please Review! And ideas are awesome, too:D


	4. Medizinfrau

1982 hits! 18 favs! 13 alerts! 45 reviews! My GAWD what is WRONG with you people! You're a bunch of freaks! Lol, just kidding:D

A rather short chapter, yes, but…I've already started on the next! So yay! And hopefully it won't take me as long to update it as this one did…lol. Not much happens here, so…yeah. You'll have to wait for the next chapter or the one after…hopefully you're still reading it by then…? Heh, ah well. Enjoy! Oh, and sorry if there's any mistakes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, and if I did, DL and Link would be having mad bestiality sex all the time. XD

Chapter 4: Medizinfrau

00000

As I stared into his crimson eyes, I knew he was quite startled and perturbed. I grinned as I watched his eyes roam Blue-Eyes' naked body, and I giggled when his brows knitted together.

I would surely get punished later for rebelling against his orders, but secretly I was very proud of my defiance against my master. He deserved it for being so mean to me all the time, but I truly did it for my own gain: a pretty blonde-haired and blue-eyed doll. Who wouldn't want one?

I stared at the back of my pet's head as my hands continued to braid his platinum locks. A small smile still graced my lips from the grin I gave Meanie-Head, and I wondered what he was thinking at the moment. Probably the many torturing methods he would use on me for defying his orders. Ah, well. At least I had a little fun beforehand.

A long, dreadful silence settled on us like a toxic mist, and the only sound that was heard was the movement of my hands and the slow, steady breathing of my pet and master. It was so quiet that my heartbeat drummed in my ears; it was as if I could hear every last vessel being pumped full of scarlet rivers. I let out a giggle just to break the awkward silence. The small noise seemed to bellow across the bizarre room, and I let my pet lean back into my chest as I hugged him tight, for I realized I may not be able to keep him now. His warmth made me giddy inside, and I kissed the area just underneath his ear. I got no response from him.

I was still smiling, but I was scared on the inside. Oh, what would Master do to me? I was starting to think that Blue-Eyes wasn't worth all the pain to come, and confused at how I could change my judgment so quickly on him.

My lips stayed parted as cold breath was released from my mouth. My master let out a small, almost inaudible growl, and I hugged my pet closer to me as I frowned. I thought of things to say, but my mind was completely blank, and my dark lips made no noise.

I stared up at my master and recognized the look of hatred in his eyes, along with something else that I couldn't recognize. He was blinking a lot, and I felt as if his mind was blank as well. I don't blame him, though; my mind would probably be blank too if I were in his position.

"Pet…"

A shiver went up my spine as his cold, deep, and malicious voice entered my ears. He was dangerously calm, and that scared me even more.

"…yes?" I meekly answered, knowing full well that my small reply wasn't truly needed.

"What…by the Goddesses…do you think you're doing?"

I remained silent and began rubbing my pet's arms as I stared at my master's eccentric and gaudy boots. Once again, I knew an answer wasn't needed. He didn't expect one, either, and all that was said after that was a loud, mean growl that emitted from Meanie-Head's throat.

I started rocking with my pet and stared at the dirt at my side, I was positively terrified, and he knew it.

However, I was quite surprised at what he had decided. And even more surprised at his relinquished kindness.

00000

I have thought of flaws, flaws for everything that I know of. Snow, the pure white wolfos that belongs to my master, does, indeed, have a single black hair. Ruhe, a rare, albino zora that also belongs to my master, has a disease where he can't breathe underwater. Fancy that. And a fairy queen that I caught many a year ago is starting to look old. I hate old, withering things. I might sell her later. Ah, designs on the most expensive of tapestries are flawed, pillows most definitely do NOT stay soft, no matter what Master says, and-oh…Yes…Pets do, indeed, need to be fed and taken care of in order to survive. Thus the word "bothersome" comes to mind. And that's exactly what Blue-Eyes is being.

It's been three weeks since Master had found me and Blue-Eyes in that morbid, dank room, (nearly a month!) and it was still quite difficult to get my doll to eat or drink. I merely shoved things down his throat, and at first I didn't really care, but now he was starting to sweat a lot, and his skin started breaking out. I was inquired to see what I should do about him, since something so valuable shouldn't be lost for a stupid reason. I asked Master, but he hadn't said anything, and neither did Ruhe. He lived up to his name. I didn't want to resort to asking all the lower demons and monsters that lived towards the bottom of the castle, but it ended up happening anyway. They decided to send out a slave and escort to retrieve food from Kokariko village just for my request, since food from the castle wasn't really fit for humans. Well, at least not for Blue-Eyes' standards, lowly slaves merely got stale bread and a glass of warm water. When the slave and escort finally got back I was handed some food for my pet, and was told to find Medizinfrau. Apparently she resided in one of the old, forgotten dungeons that are falling apart.

She turned out to be an ancient, maniacal, voodoo-alchemical, necromancy-witch that's obsessed with pale things with red eyes; isn't that lovely? I can't imagine her meeting Ruhe. He'd be too shy to do anything, and she'd probably have her way with him. The dungeon she had became to live in had a wide assortment of skulls, jars, plants, feathers, idols, and ah yes, many, many dead and stuffed bodies of albino beings, be them with pink eyes or blue. Tables were filled with ancient books, alembics, mortars and pestles, and alchemical ingredients. Strange looking things were in pots over in a corner.

At first I waited, looking around for her, but then had to call her by name in order to find her. I didn't want to go poking around, as I might get lost in all her rubbish. Once I called her by name, she popped up from behind a massive stack of books.

"Ah-Ah! Don't call me that! By Vincente! Yes, lookat'chu, lookat'chu! Such beauty! And the resemblance! Ah-Ah!" She suddenly broke into dance, circling around and around with a strange, almost toothless smile on her wrinkled face. Her eyes immediately came to me every time she turned around, and her gaze unnerved me. Her long, scraggily black dress brushed against the musty old floor, and the various bones and beads tied about her body clanked together at her movement. She was squat, about to my waist, and looked like she had been on the planet since the beginning of time, but she was so full of energy. Her long, white hair was everywhere, and was so scraggily and tangled that I wondered if something was living in it.

She suddenly, and quite awkwardly, stopped her eccentric dance as she picked up her dress and waddled over to me. She reached bony hands to my face, but didn't quite attain her goal, even with the 3-inch fingernails (more like claws) that she had. I leaned back slightly, but didn't step backwards. Her eyes became wild as she grabbed my silken shirt and bent me over to her eye level.

"You comesth to helpesth something precious to you, yes? Why you come to me? Others could help you, yes! Why? Why me? Vincente, you're gorgeous! Such pretty red eyes! And so pale…" she began rubbing my skin with leathery hands, and I jolted away from her touch. By the Goddesses, she was worse than me! (And that's saying quite a lot).

She looked quite crazy, and I thought that she had been in the dungeon for too long. Fresh air and a little more light than what a candle could offer would do her some good. She stared at me for a long time, and I felt as if I should leave.

"No, no! Don't leave! Stay…stay, please, Vincente, please!"

"My name…my name isn't Vincente, Medizinfrau." I stuttered. She was a mind reader. A very, very rare trait indeed.

"What? Well of course not!"

She let out a long, hoarse laugh, and I thought something would jump out of her throat by the sound of it.

"And neither is my name Medizinfrau. Stupid bastards. "Medicine woman"…Pah! Call me…Oh, dear, I believe I've forgotten my name, Vincente!"

"I'm not Vincente…" I repeated again. I felt, once more, as if I should just leave, but her mind-reading ability had quirked my interest. It had been many millennia since one could read minds. I wonder if Master knew about this oddity that lived in his old dungeon?

"No, no! He doesn't know, and he doesn't NEED to know! Tell him and I will have you for my dinner! Yes…yes…and you would taste sooo good, with such skin as yours. And your eyes! So crunchy! Mm! Vincente, Vincente! Red-Eyes, Red-Eyes…!"

I let out a nervous cough as she began muttering and bustling about her small and cramped home. At first I thought she was looking for a knife that she could come at me with, but I was proved wrong when she brought out a giant, clear, pink-tinted mortar and pestle. She cackled evilly as she added (what seemed) random ingredients in and meshed them all together. She began chanting a spell in a language I had never heard, and I watched, fascinated, as small sparks emitted from the mortar. She kept cackling, even as I backed away towards the door. Her hair frayed up in a huge afro, and her long, black nails scratched at the table as she stared down in the massive mortar.

The door shut behind me, and I stared, wide-eyed, at the cracked stairs that I should be running up, but somehow couldn't.

Medizinfrau was most definitely a strange woman.

And it was only until I had gotten back up to my room that I realized I had left the bread and meat in the room of Medizinfrau. However, I wasn't going back, and there wasn't anything that would force me to go back to that…that…mind reading, peculiar, alchemical, smart and insane woman. Ohh…I bet those books have secrets that no other would know of. Medizinfrau must have gone through so much, seen so much, DONE so much! She could tell me…Tell me things I've always wanted to know, and more so afterwards!

Goddesses damn it; I believe she's put a charm on me.

00000

Art from this chapter is linked on my profile, so go seeee if you wish :D

Aaaand that's it for this chappy! Don't kill me! More is on the way, I promise! And stuffs will be explained a little more and yay! We get to learn about Medizinfrau…and what becomes of pretty Blue-Eyes…

Medizinfrau means "Medicine woman" in German

Ruhe means "quiet" in German…

Uhh…yah. German XD

And you know what? A lot of my friends say I'm gonna be like Medizinfrau when I'm an old lady. Pfft. Lol. That's great XD

Please review! I'd luff you if you did! X3


	5. Curiosities and Hebzucht

Yay! Chapter 5! And so soon! Thank you people who reviewed on chapter 4! It made my day :) If you find any mistakes, please tell me, and tell me how I can improve in any way X3

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda in any way. However, my oc's are mine. All mine! Yesh…mine…(pets Ruhe)

Ruhe: ….

Chapter 5: Curiosities and Hebzucht

0000

"What's this for?"

"Don't touch it."

"I asked what it's for."

"And I said don't touch it."

Heedless to her words, I poked it, and was quite startled when a little volt of light ran itself to my finger. I retracted my hand and the volt disappeared. I stared at my finger for a moment before looking back at the object.

"I said don't touch it, you foolish little creature!" she said, pushing me aside as she began petting the object and cooing to it as if it were alive. I watched her as her velvety hands stroked the object while little streams of light came up at her and caressed her in the same manner.

"What's it for?" I asked again.

"Nothing that you should be concerned about, Vincente…Isn't that right, baby? Yes…Yes, I know he hurt you, but it's okay…I'm here now…" she cooed, continuing to stroke the awkward looking…thing that was apparently alive.

She gave me a glare before walking back over behind a shelf full of books and objects, looking for what I'll never know. This gave me another chance to poke at the object, and I did so. It poked me back, and I let out a gleeful giggle. I began running my hands over it and little streams of light ran themselves over my pale hands. They tickled my palms and left behind trails of cold touches.

"Quit, by Vincente!"

"What for? I haven't done anything harmful to it." I muttered back, continuing to play with the streaming lights. The streams went down to a round, brown blob that I thought was an egg at first. It was quite dreadful in appearance, but the newly found lights added a strange beauty to it.

My hand was smacked away and the streams immediately disappeared back into the brown blob. I turned around and pouted at Medizinfrau, disappointed that I couldn't play with the toy any longer.

"It's not a toy, Vincente. It's a very rare, and I shan't have someone like you ruining it."

"Someone like me? Medizinfrau, I'm offended!" I said mockingly as I put a hand on my chest, though in truth my interest in the blob had heightened. "What's it fooooooooor? Tell me pleeeeeeeease?" I put my hands together and goggled my eyes at her, though she didn't seem to notice, and if she did, she didn't care.

"Shut up before I eat you."

I pursed my lips and continued to bustle about the clustered room until I got to the completely opposite side of where Medizinfrau was. Dusty old books were stacked on desks and things in pots were sitting on shelves. A small beam of light to my left caught my attention, and I waltzed over to it.

It was a bunch of pink Navi-things that were stuck in a glass jar. I flicked my finger at the glass, and each of the little orbs to retreat to the back of the bottle. I grinned evilly as I continued flicking the jar and they started flying all over the bottle and rammed into each other and into the glass itself.

"By Vincente, don't you ever stop? You're like a child!" I heard a muttered reply. I grinned and looked over my shoulder to see nothing, and realized she was probably still over by the brown blob. She _was_ a mind reader, after all.

After a few more flicks the pink Navi-things disinterested me and I bent down lower to discover a cage full of bones and ashes. Apparently Medizinfrau forgot to feed something.

"Don't touch it, Vincente…"

That just made me want to touch the pile of ashes and bones even more. I did so, and was met with a loud shriek as the crumbled left-overs came to life. They melded together as muscle and flesh was pieced collectively like a puzzle, feathers developed, along with a beak, and crimson eyes popped into previously empty eye sockets. I let out a freakish, high-pitched giggle and squatted down in a more comfortable position as I watched the bird-like creature spread its wings. It let out a tremendous squawk and began kicking the barred cage with sharp talons.

I was so fascinated by the furious creature that I never realized Medizinfrau was behind me until I felt a sharp pull on the back of my head. She had seized my long ponytail and thrust me back by it, and I was sent sprawling backwards on my buttocks. I watched as she stepped forward and touched the enraged bird, causing it to immediately crumble back to bones and ashes. She didn't say anything as she walked back away towards the brown blob once again.

I leaned forward and protruded my finger, about to poke it again just to see the magnificent red feathers and the livid crimson eyes that bore into my very soul again. I grinned madly as my finger slowly went through the bars and was about to touch a bone, but was stalled by the hoarse voice of an old lady ruining my fun.

"Do you _want_ to be eaten?"

I withdrew my hand and sat criss-cross with my hands shoved between my two thighs. I pouted as I stared at the dead skeleton.

"No." I muttered.

A loud sigh was the only reply that I got from the crazy old woman.

I sat there for a moment before sticking my tongue out and standing back up. I brushed my buttocks off with my bejeweled hands and mindlessly looked around for something that would prove interesting. Strange designs were painted on walls, and old cuffs from ages long past still hung on the ramparts.

"Medizinfrau, tell me a story." I suddenly said, and only just realized how childish the statement had sounded.

"A story about what, Vincente?" she replied, her hands still make shifting with the brown blob. She didn't seem to mind the childish statement.

I blinked at the nickname. "I don't know. Death. Pain. Agonizing torture. You know. The good stuff."

She let out a long, hoarse cackle like she did when I first met her, and the light streamers from the brown blob retracted slightly, almost in fear.

"Alright, Vincente. Come, come. Sit in the chair behind me. No need to stay standing there."

I grinned and did so, leaning forward in the creaking chair with childlike enthusiasm.

"Ohh, this story is an old tale, Vincente. Forgive me, as I might not be able to remember it all."

"'S okay!" I said, bouncing in the chair as I waited.

"By Vincente…It was a long, long time ago, in ages where gods ruled the lands. Just after the three Goddesses had created the land, the sea, and the sky. They created small creatures that grew into foul, deceitful beasts. Evolution…was in its highest peak. It was an age of death, wars, starvation, and poverty. There were 7 gods, though I can't recall their names, but they each had an evil whim to destroy things and cause devastation and pain. But there was one, by the name of-"

"I thought you couldn't recall their names."

"Shut up before I eat you. There was one by the name of Hebzucht, a sinful name indeed. And-"

"What does the name mean?"

"Let me tell the story, child!"

"I'm not a child!"

She simply grumbled and stayed quiet. I realized that story time was over.

0000

Later that night (After shoving food down my pet's throat, of course), I snuck down to the dungeons. Or at least tried to. I didn't think it was necessary to do any shadow manipulation, but I was proved wrong a couple minutes after I had left my luxuriate room. I was caught by none other than Ruhe, whom liked taking nightly walks around the castle. He didn't say anything, and I hadn't heard his wet footsteps, but a hand that pulled on my hair was all that was needed to get my attention.

I stalled for a moment, thinking it was Meanie-Head, but was very much relieved to find out it was only one of his many pets. I put my finger to my lips to signify for him to be quiet, and he merely shut his eyes and gave me a small smile. I smiled back as I continued on my way, and was rather perturbed when I finally realized that Ruhe was following me. I turned around to confront him, but his wide, pink eyes made me change my mind about telling him to go away.

"Say a word about this and I'll have a new pretty zora skin hanging on my wall, understand?"

He smiled and nodded, his slanted eyes showing amusement. I smiled back playfully and started down the stairs towards where the lower demons and slaves lived. Ruhe tamely followed.

0000

Medizinfrau was gone, perhaps asleep somewhere amongst all the things that she had come to own. Ruhe, this being the first time he'd been down here, was open-mouthed and looking around in awe. A pile of jewelry quickly caught his interest, and I was left scanning over books that I wanted to study. I grabbed a few that were in the back by the Navi-things and bird-bones, and I even stopped a moment to mess with the brown blob before finding another book. Ruhe stood admiring himself in a mirror with all his new gaudy jewelry, and I had to literally push him up the stairs with my arms full of books. Medizinfrau would be furious, but what could she do? She couldn't even come up the stairs, and being seen by Meanie-Head was a definite no-factor. Besides, this is really just "borrowing for a long period of time".

0000

I plopped myself down on my extravagant bed as the books went flying from my arms onto the silken covers. My naked Fairy Queen, who was sitting in an ancient chair by the mirror, looked at me curiously before going back to brushing out her hair. Ruhe, still following, went over to her and was allowed the luxury to play with her long, cherry locks. Blue-Eyes was sitting up against the wall on my bed, his faultless frame being a perfect fit for some of the most expensive clothes I had. His cold, sapphire eyes stared down at the books.

"Do you see these, Pet? If you would like I could read some to you." I smiled at him, and offered one, but I got no response. My smile turned to a frown as I sighed and began reading it myself. Submissive things bothered me. He was much better when he protested against everything I did. Now he was just like my Fairy Queen, emotionless and submissive. She was strangely talkative, though. However, unlike my Fairy Queen, he had become a complete doll. He wouldn't move, he wouldn't respond, he wouldn't eat, and he even soiled himself. It's a good thing I have maids and slaves. A very, very good thing. If I didn't, Blue-Eyes would probably be down with the lower demons, being used as nothing more but a pleasure item.

"Master, may I ask what those books are for?" my Fairy Queen finally asked, getting impatient with the curiosity streaming through her head. Ruhe continued to braid her hair and completely ignored our conversation.

"I wish to study them, Pretty."

"May I ask where you retrieved them from?"

I stayed silent for a long while, before replying, "No, you may not. However, if you wish to know what they're about I'd be more than willing to tell you."

"Oh, please do." She responded breathlessly. She almost never got any gossip or anything interesting to talk about, and, with her natural womanliness, she was slowly becoming insane because of it.

"Things. Things I don't know about. The Triforce, how the world came to be, the Goddesses, ancient pasts, the magic that surrounds this very castle, medicines, and these…these "plants". The outside world, my Queen."

"But Master, you could have just asked me to tell you about the outside. I know much about it."

"No, Pretty, you couldn't have. Master Ganon doesn't _want _me to know about the outside. Have you ever noticed the heaviness around your throat?"

She brought a small, frail hand to her neck, "Yes…Yes, Master, I have. Why is it so?"

"If you said anything about the world to me he would kill you. Your neck would break and that would be the end of that. He puts the curse on all that are in the castle, even you, Ruhe."

Ruhe simply nodded in answer and began admiring the necklace my nude Queen was wearing about her neck. The beads and diamonds went all the way down to cover her large breasts, and looked rather well on her. We all stayed silent, though Ruhe was silently convincing my Queen to trade her necklace for one of the hip-chains he had found in Medizinfrau's dungeon.

Meanie-Head goes through large lengths to make sure I don't know anything about the outside world. And I want to know why…Agh.

I continued reading the book, becoming engrossed as I learned that the strange things in the pots in Medizinfrau's room were, indeed, plants from the outside world.

And I wanted one.

0000

Yah! That's it for this chapter. Lol, DL's gonna go "borrow stuff for a long time" again XD

More pleasant Dark Link-on-Link action next chapter, and maybe some not so pleasant Ganondorf –on- Dark Link action. (though I'll enjoy it :P)

Sorry that these past two chapters have been so…blah. They'll get better! I promise!

…At least I think they will…

Please review! You guys are my muses and my little elfy helpers! And I'm Santa! Haha X3 And besides, the more reviews I get the faster I update! ('S why I posted two chapters almost back to back :D)


	6. Desires

Crappiest. Chapter. Ever.

Seriously, I had real trouble trying to make this flow, but…eheh…yeah. It didn't work out too well. At least I don't think so.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I don't own Link. I don't own the dark, sado-masochistic, hawt, pale insane Dark Link, but…I wish I did XD

Chapter 6: Desires

0000

"Pretty…"

I halted, and a feeling of dread filled my stomach as long fingers made their way down my long, unbound hair. Why must I always be caught while making my way to Medizinfrau's? Perhaps she had put a curse on me, like before when I was so drawn to seeing her. I was starting to think that I should've manipulated the shadows instead of simply walking around.

"May I inquire why you are wandering the halls so late?"

I gulped, and let out a small, simple answer, "Just taking a walk, Master."

"Oh? Is Ruhe rubbing off on you, Pet? Nightly walks aren't like you…" Hot breath whispered behind my ear, and I suppressed a shudder from ripping up my spine.

I said nothing as his hands wandered down to my stomach and slowly went underneath the silk woven cloth. I gasped as one hand caressed my nipple as the other drew invisible circles around my navel. I subconsciously leaned into him, and the hand around my nipple stopped stroking. Instead, it pushed me even further into the Gerudo king behind me, and I suppressed a squeal when a black shadow came around me, engulfing me in wintriness I had known far too many times before.

And I was suddenly in Meanie-Head's room, with my back still driven into his torso. He was such a tall, ripped man, and the strength he displayed terrified me. He always had a daunting quality, which I'm sure helped in his reign of darkness. He put fear into mortals and demons alike, to the point that they wouldn't say his name in vain.

Thoughts were obscured as clothing was removed. I was thrown on a luxuriant, massive divan and my raven tresses went flying ubiquitously. Candles and torches were darkened by magic, and a weight came from the bottom of my feet until I saw a lust filled expression on Meanie-Head's face as his head was right above mine.

I was flipped on my hands and knees. A small flask of skin-oil was now empty, fingers were wet, and a small cry that had somehow emitted from my throat echoed across the large, expansive room. I clutched silken sheets and waited. The warmth of his fingers disappeared, only to be replaced by something else.

He kissed my pale flesh, licked and caressed, whispered pointless nothings in my ears, and breathed heavily as he took in my scent. Vindictive hands that had tremendous power showed me a soft side that no other would ever know.

That night I had swam in a sinister sea of obscurity, and was met with the frozen arms of bittersweet lust.

0000

"…Master?"

Eyelids moved slightly in annoyance. I stayed quiet, and let him sleep. I, however, wasn't tired. Far from it, actually. The pain between my buttocks was all too familiar, (as he had always been cruel and forceful) but that wasn't bothering me. My rampant thoughts were. And as I stared at Meanie-Head's now 2-triangled hand, I began to wonder why he truly needed the power of the Triforce. Wasn't he powerful enough now? He could cause the apocalypse, create beings, destroy anything and everything and easily bring it back again. So why? Why was he so smitten with the Triforce?

He took the second piece from Blue-Eyes. And he was in a broken, doll-like state. Wasn't that enough? The prophecy couldn't be fulfilled without The Hero, right? No. Zelda would come into the picture. Meanie-Head must take the last piece from her in order to be safe. But why worry? Isn't she a naive girl? But if Meanie-Head worries about her actions, then she probably undeniably is powerful in some way.

Even though I have never seen Zelda before, the lower demons along with my Queen speak of her beauty. And if my Queen believes the Princess of Hyrule is beautiful, then she must be. My Queen is, indeed, a very selfish, uptight woman. Beauty is something I love and yearn for. If the princess is so gorgeous, then I shall take her after Meanie-Head is done with her, if he would allow it, as he had done with Blue-Eyes.

Why **_had_** he let me keep him?

I was almost positive he would dispose of the barely alive being that I held so closely to me, but he didn't. He merely held up his hand, took the power that The Hero had, and engulfed me in a dark, gloomy embrace to take me and my new pet back to the castle. No words were spoken of about the fallen hero.

I stared at Meanie-Head's sleeping, peaceful face, and let my eyes wander up to his wild, fire-like hair. His eccentric, rounded ears were pierced in various places, and the earrings that adorned them had the most expensive of jewels embedded within rings of gold and silver.

His skin was absolutely flawless, and was dark in color from the Gerudo blood flowing through his veins. High cheekbones and a low brow gave him an even more menacing look, along with his somewhat large nose with nostrils that often flared. The bushy brows above his eyes ran up to his hair, which then curled down to those…those…Very, very bothersome sideburns…

That I wanted to pull on.

So very, very badly.

They were so long, maddening, and scraggily, just like Medizinfrau's hair. By the Goddesses, I've forgotten my original goal: retrieving a plant. Damn you, Meanie-Head. If only I could do more, if only I could muster up enough courage to defy you once again, if only you weren't my master.

Then again, if I belonged to somebody else, I doubt they would take care of me the way he does. He says I'm too pretty, that I would be used and broken, made into a submissive creature of nothingness. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?

I still haven't confronted Medizinfrau about Blue-Eyes' eating. Why must I be so forgetful? It could be the difference between his life and his death. I hate it when pretty things die without cause or a real reason. It's wasteful and irritating.

I stared at Meanie-Head for a long while, finally ignoring the thoughts that reaped my brain for answers. I instead contemplated on the pain between my buttocks, the silken sheets, the warmth next to me, and the strong arms wrapped around my small body.

By the Goddesses, I really want to pull on his sideburns.

0000

I slept all the way until noon the next day. Meanie-Head had long since left me alone to my nakedness, and I found myself missing the warmth next to me when I wake up: I was used to finding Blue-Eyes wrapped up in my arms and my Queen on my backside, her naked breasts pressed up against my shoulder blades.

I leaned forward as soft sheets fell down to my lap. A sharp pain cleaved itself up my spine, but I ignored it. I brought a pastel colored hand to my face and removed the hair from out of my eyes. I stared at the sheets before sighing and making my way towards the end of the large divan.

I retrieved my clothes, but only redressed into my pants. A hot bath would be best to get rid of the dried sweat and the grime and dust from Medizinfrau's room. Getting all the way dressed seemed a waste of time, as I'd just be removing the garments within a matter of minutes.

I carried the white undershirt and the yellow-tinted cotton shirt out of the massive doors, and wandered down a flight of stairs to my own domain. The arched and beautifully carved doors opened easily, and I was met with the sight of my Queen putting new ointment on Blue-Eyes' hands, along with what little magic she had left to heal with. He sat and stared straightforward at her exposed breasts, though not taking in what was before him. Pity that he can't see her withering beauty before it's all the way gone.

I looked over at the fountain to my left, and watched as Ruhe ran his hand through the water with a saddened, misty look to his eyes. He must have stayed in my room that night, as no other besides Meanie-Head and myself could open the doors from the outside.

"Good afternoon, Master," my Queen greeted, though not taking her eyes off of the task at hand.

"Good afternoon, my Queen. Is the bath hot?"

"Oh, I am not sure, Master. I have not taken a bath yet today. Do you intend to do so now?"

"Yes."

"May I accompany you, Master?"

"Yes, you may. Ruhe! Do you wish to join as well?"

The rarity looked up from the water and stared at me for a moment before shaking his head. He lowered his eyes back to the water next to him, and began to run his fingers across the surface once again. I notice my Queen's large and beautiful necklace around his neck, which looked good on him, as it did on her.

"So be it." I grinned as I turned to my right and walked through a translucent curtain into my own, private pool-like room. Beautifully detailed tiles were strung across the floor, and tapestries and paintings garlanded the walls. The heat of the room immediately rushed around my body, and I removed my pants before slipping into the waist-deep water. The warmth rushed to my buttocks, and it stung for a moment before going slightly numb. I leaned down until the water was up to my chest and my buttocks reached the bottom of the pool. Not long after I heard the wet footsteps of my Queen behind me, and she leisurely got in next to me, her mystical body slowly becoming used to the heated water.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close until her head was resting on my own shoulder. I rested my own head on top of hers, and we sat there contentedly in the steaming waters. We heard the sad, quiet sobbing of the zora in the room behind us, but knew we couldn't do anything about his quandary.

I closed my eyes and let out a long, loud sigh as I snuggled deeper into my Queen's fluffy cherry hair.

"Master?"

"Hmmm…?" I replied tiredly.

"…I am looking old…and I cannot heal others as I had done before."

My eyes slowly opened to stare out at the expansive water. So she knows, eh? I suppose she's not as dull as I had thought her to be. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I let one hand pet her hair, the other mindlessly brushing across her submerged nipple. I didn't say anything in response to her statement, as I didn't truly know what to say.

"Those books, Master…If I may inquire…perhaps they have something that will restore me to how I used to be? Or perhaps…where you found them…there might be a book there that could help me?" she stated, her hands resting on top of my own.

"Perhaps…" I answered as I kissed her forehead and gave her breast a slight squeeze. She cocked her head slightly and let out a small moan in response. The hand that was on one of her cherry locks submerged down to her thighs and I ran my fingers over the sensitive area of her womanhood. She arched her back, and I pulled her onto my lap as I continued my ministrations. My darkened lips trailed butterfly kisses across her neck and shoulders, and my hands molested the most susceptible and noticeable areas of her body. Her face turned red in pleasure, her eyes were glazed over, and moans constantly escaped her lips. Her hands were still on top of mine, not wanting me to stop.

I stopped my attention to her body for a moment, and she let out a small grunt in protest. I wrapped my hands around her stomach and turned her around, to where her full, perky breasts were right in my face. I pulled her closer to me before setting her down lower, and she let out a satisfied squeal as I entered her.

So much for a bath.

0000

As I sit on my bed and braid Blue Eyes' hair, I can't help but notice now beautiful it is. I've said this so many times, but it truly is such a pretty color and has such a smooth texture. It's not nearly as long as mine, only down to his shoulders, but I still love it. I had just finished shoving some grapes down his throat, along with some wine that was at its highest peak, and playing with his hair just seemed like a must at the moment.

My recently satisfied Queen is sitting in front of the mirror in an old, custom made chair, brushing out her wet, cherry tresses. Her newly added waist-chain is tied around her shapely hips, and various bracelets and anklets garnish her wrists and ankles.

Ruhe is still admiring the water, though he had stopped crying sometime while my Queen and I were "bathing". I looked back down at the back of Blue Eyes' head, and realized that I had braided every last lock of his hair I could possibly find.

"Damn…" I muttered. It was fun braiding, yes, but taking them all out was a major pain, especially since they were so small. Long, talented fingers began unwinding braid after braid, and scarlet eyes watched as my Queen began studying the books I had previously brought from Medizinfrau's room. I had only skimmed a few, and found that most of them were in languages I couldn't understand, and I wasn't in the mood to look up something that I wasn't particularly interested in at the moment. (AKA, my Queen's desire to look pretty).

My musings went to Medizinfrau, and how Meanie-Head supposedly didn't know about her. She was the only one I could get information from about the outside world. She wouldn't croak like all the others had, since Meanie-Head hadn't put the restricting spell on her. I'm sure that if he did know about her, he'd kill her and lock up all of her instruments and objects for himself so he could learn whatever he could about magic and relics.

I thought of doing so myself, taking Medizinfrau's room and all the things inside for myself, but where's the fun in that? She could probably tell me much more than a book ever could. And besides, a lot of the books were in different languages with such strange dialects that I'm sure only someone as old as her could understand. It would be useless to have books after books and objects after objects and trinkets after trinkets and hardly understand them at all. They'd be absolutely worthless.

"Master?"

I was startled out of my thoughts and looked up at my Queen. "Yes?"

She stared at me with wide eyes and an open mouth before looking sadly back at the book. "Nothing," she replied, before ignoring me completely. I stared at her for a long while, suspicious of her sudden action.

Blue Eyes' hair was suddenly smooth again, not a single braid entangled in it.

0000

Pale hands ran down a smooth, peach chest, but got no reaction. Fingers flicked and twisted nipples, but got no reaction. Black lips kissed pink lips, but got no reaction. A wet, cold tongue raped exposed flesh, but got no reaction. Hands pumped and prodded, but got no reaction. Knives severed sensitive skin, but got no reaction. An opening was stretched and used for lust and desire, but got no reaction.

Cold breath whispered in deaf ears, skin was touched in vain, and tears were shed but not seen.

0000

'S it for this chappy! There is…either 1 or 2 chapters left 'til this fic is done! Yup yups! And sorry that it was so crappy! I tried, I really did (dies)

DL: "I liked it. I got to have a lot of sex." (grins)

Me: "…"

And that last scene (if you couldn't figure it out) was with DL and Link. Yup yups:)

Art is linked in my profile, too X3

Please review, it makes the next chapter come that much quicker and it also gives the authoress something to obsess over besides her many imaginary friends and fantasies XD


	7. Thy Name Is Greed

Longest chapter yet!

Kind of…AU-ish. (laughs)

There's a bit of catholic/Christian/pagan/ whatever it is. (7 deadly sins) I just…HAD to add them, kuz coming up with a whole 'nother history would take too long and then I'd end up making a stupid side story that would probably take up a whole chapter…so…yeah. The 7 deadly sins would be easy to me because of that reason, heh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda in any way. Nor the 7 sins thing, that's religious stuffs (dies) But my original characters are all mine! MINE!

Chapter 7: Thy Name Is Greed

0000

As I dwell in Medizinfrau's dungeon, I begin to contemplate the insanity I had performed in that room where I had met The Hero. It seems I can't be alone without something to do for long, as I may very well freak out. I hadn't had any communication with anything or anyone, and just sitting there in that damp room bored me to the point of lunacy. Seeing The Hero at long last made all the adrenaline get to my head, and the excitement of another presence made my mind cloudy, and civil thoughts were forgotten. Simply thinking about it makes me question how stable my mind is.

"Not very."

I glared at the old woman, and she returned the gesture with a sudden outburst that didn't even closely relate to my thoughts that I **_knew_** she had heard. "Steal my books why don't you! And tell that Vincente damned **_fish_** to return my jewelry!"

"He's albino."

"Let him keep it all, then."

I grinned slightly at her answer, and began skimming the book I was reading once again, though not reading the words, nor comprehending them. The pictures intrigued me to no end. Plants, trees, animals! They were making me go in a frenzy of mind-boggling thoughts. I'd never seen anything like them. Truly!

"Yes you have, Vincente. The tree in the room, you remember do you not?" Medizinfrau replied, hands bustling about, skimming books as I was doing. Her back was facing me, her wild hair frizzing around her.

"…That one doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"It was dead. And fake."

"It wasn't, Vincente. It wasn't." she stated, a wrinkly, bony hand reaching out to a book on a shelf. She grabbed it and held it behind her back, so the front cover was shown to me. A dark, twisted tree was smack dab in the middle of the cover. The rest of the book was red with gold trim around the edges, a very delicate design indeed.

I set the book I was skimming down and walked over to her before grabbing the book out of her hand. I opened the pages and was met with another unknown language with unknown symbols. My eye twitched in annoyance. A small cackle erupted from in front of me, and a hand grabbed the book back. Crazed eyes began looking over the first page.

"Tree of Dusk: a dark figment made my one's own mind power. Little is known about the tree itself, as not many have been sampled or created. It is thought that-"

"Who made the tree in that room?"

"Why, you did, Vincente."

A long silent moment passed as I stared down at her skeptically. She grinned back up at me, her yellowing teeth protruding from her mouth.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"It was already there when I first entered that Goddesses forsaken room."

"Was it, now?"

I was taken aback by her statement, and I began to ponder over her words. Was it really there when I first went in? I honestly couldn't remember. Most memories of what I had in there had faded away and blended together. I was simply in there for too long. I tried to think back to when I first entered, but it was impossible to do so.

Medizinfrau's grin widened.

"You see, Vincente?"

I stared down at her coldly, then at the open book in her hands. "How is it possible to create one?"

"Having misled thoughts. Thoughts on oblivion, awareness, everything, and nothing. Thoughts of destroying and creating, life and death, order and chaos."

I narrowed my eyes, and said nothing.

"You see, Vincente…your hoodwinked insanity and the vexing quiet made you deliberate. And your mind…Ah, by Vincente, your mind…" she cackled, and put the book away.

I still kept my black lips closed, though my eyes followed her every move, every movement and clink of her beads and bones, every strand of hair swishing with her movements.

"You're so very observant, Vincente. And so smart. I don't know if you realize this, but you really are."

"You said not many of those trees had been made. When was the last one made, before mine?" I demanded, completely ignoring her comment.

"Oh, Vincente. Not long after The Three Goddesses formed the world, I believe. Yes, that was when. When the evil gods ruled the land, and plagues thrived." She squinted her eyes, and a mysterious, secretive glint shined within the dark orbs. I stared at her for a moment before turning my back and leaving the musty smelling room to return to my own.

She didn't seem to notice the plant I had carried out of her room.

0000

"Master?"

"Yes, Pet?"

"…May I have a proper name?"

Crimson eyes met mine with a quizzical look to them. A dark hand ran through reddened hair, and a sigh escaped his lips.

"What made you want a proper name?"

"…I don't know, Master. Truly."

He leaned slightly forward and stared at the massive door, the blankets sliding down to his naked hips. He looked over at me, and our twin, scarlet eyes stared each other down.

"What kind of name do you wish to have?"

I gazed at him and gave him the cutest, most innocent look I could muster. I leaned towards him, and the blanket fell down to my naked waist. I hugged him around the shoulders and gave him a quick peck on the lips before kissing down his chest. My hands wandered down his pine, and his strong, warm arms wrapped around me. His hands moved and settled on my head as I licked his navel. I went down lower, and grasped the newly formed erection in my mouth, which had been inside of me only moments ago.

He moaned and urged me on with the hands that held my head and pushed slightly down. I did so, my lips and tongue working a sinister, wicked magic on Meanie-Head. After a long period of time, he fiercely pushed me off of him, to where I landed on my back. He grabbed my thighs, spread my legs and thrust in me with such ferocity that I screamed.

A mixture of pain and pleasure was merged within me, and I arched my back as I clutched the sheets of Meanie-Head's bed. Many moans and grunts were heard but not acknowledged, a contrast of white and brown skin glistened with sweat, and a single pair of hips thrust with such fierceness one would think that they would break.

Meanie-Head stared forward at nothing as he stopped thrusting, and I felt a hot fluid inside. He sighed heavily and stared down at me, my stomach and chest covered with my own release.

His formidable eyes stared into mine, and were glazed over with a desire not many others had seen. I could tell he was thinking hard, and a silent conflict was going through his mind before his lips suddenly burst out a word.

"Hebzucht."

I stared up at him intriguingly, not understand what he had said. "What?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"Your name," he panted "…Is Hebzucht."

0000

I sat in my room and glared at the carpet on the floor. Hebzucht. Hebzucht. Hebzucht. Hadn't Medinzinfrau said something about an evil god being named Hebzucht? I began subconsciously rocking back and forth; pondering over the name I had been given.

Did it mean something? I'd interrupted her to ask her what it had meant-but she hadn't told me. I need to know. I need to ask her. She has to tell me the rest of the story. I rocked even harder, and I gaped at the carpet with wide, unblinking eyes. I'm sure my Queen thought I was positively insane.

And I might just be.

0000

"Medizinfrau! Medizinfrau!" I called as I ran down the stairs. I had just stopped rocking back and forth moments ago to sprint down the castle halls and down flights of stairs. I was heading towards the old dungeons that had become her domain, and I ignored all the peculiar looks I was getting from the lesser demons. As I ran down the last flight of stairs I almost tripped but quickly caught my balance. I ran into the door, and was met with the sight of the old woman beckoning streams of light out of the brown blob that I had messed with once before.

"You took a plant of mine."

"Meanie-Head named me!" I panted out.

"It was a very special plant."

"Medizinfrau! He named me!"

"I want you to return it."

"The…the name!"

"I'll trade it for another one."

"He named me Hebzucht!"

She stopped moving and the streams of light retracted, as if feeling her mood. I panted at the doorway and leaned against the wall, tired from running. I stared at her immobile form, and a large grin suddenly appeared upon her face. She didn't say anything.

"The…the god. You said…its name was Hebzucht. Didn't you? Or was I hearing wrong?" I smiled stupidly at the thought. I had run down hallways and literally thousands of stairs to get to this old hag, and what if I was wrong?

"You're not wrong, Vincente."

"Don't call me that! I have name!"

"Yes, I know. I've known all along." She answered. She turned away from my hurt and quizzical look and walked away, back behind a massive shelf of books. I followed her, a fierce bounce in my steps.

"What do you mean you "knew all along"?"

"I knew your true name." She stated simply, hands taking books off the shelf. She skimmed pages and then put the books back on the shelf, only to take more down and repeat the process.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?"

"I already knew that you would find out in time." She grinned, long, wicked nails skimming over unrecognizable words.

"Find out? Did you **_know_** that Meanie-Head would name me that?"

"Oh, yes, Vincente."

I ignored the nickname and plopped down in a chair to ponder over this information. When in doubt, ponder. It's a very healthy thing to do, as you might go insane if you don't ponder every once in awhile.

And then it hit me.

"You can see into the future, too, can't you?"

"Oh, yes."

I stared at her with disbelieving eyes. Reading minds **_and_** seeing into the future. By the Goddesses, what **_was_** this woman? I looked down at her shoes, and a long silence settled in the room, the only sound were the books being taken off the shelves and placed back.

"Here we are…" she stated. I looked up at her, and a large, old, thick book was in her small, bony hands. My mouth and throat suddenly felt very dry, and I gulped before licking my lips.

"What is it?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the open book.

She handed it to me, and I shivered as my fingers merely brushed it.

"Take it, Vincente."

I did so, and let out a small gasp. There was something wrong with this book. Something very, very wicked and sinful. This book held secrets. Morbid, corrupted secrets that weren't supposed to be known.

I flipped open to the first page, and was met with black and purple lettering. I couldn't understand it, and it wasn't like the other symbols I had seen in most of Medizinfrau's other books.

"Tell your great fairy to read it to you."

I jerked my head up.

"She understands this?"

"Oh, yes. She's been on this earth since the three Goddesses made it. She's older than I am, Vincente!" she cackled as I stared at her in incredulity.

"Now go. And return my plant when you come back. And bring the book back, too. Oh, and you should have her read the book with the purple cover that you "borrowed" from me as well. You'll find it highly interesting, I'm sure." She gave me a wicked grin, and I shakily stood up and left. Once again, I heard her call from me as I was heading up the stairs.

"Blue-Eyes, Red-Eyes. What's the difference?"

0000

"Queen…"

"Yes, Master?"

"Read this to me. Now."

I threw the book in front of her on the jewelry desk she often used. She blinked at it before looking back up at me.

"I said now, Queen."

"Y-Yes, Master."

When her fingers brushed the cover, she shivered, and I noticed goosebumps form on her arms. She quickly opened it to the first page and began to read with a hushed, quiet tone, as if it was a sin to be reading the book out loud.

0000

Thy name is Greed. It wants everything. It needs everything. And it will do anything to get everything. It will kill children, rape men and women, deprive the world of its recourses, and destroy anything and everything in its path of corrupted virtue. And in its search, it will never realize its true nature and the want and need of something that it will never have. Something simple, reachable, easily seen, but never attainable. It will search and gain, search and gain, and search and gain, but still it will not be satisfied. It will never know what it truly wants, or what it is searching for. But for the time being, it must have anything and everything because it might just find what it has been looking for within everything it attains. Thy name is Greed.

My queen was crying. No, she was sobbing. She was sobbing so hard her body shook and shuttered. She'd been crying ever since she had read both the books to me: the one I had "borrowed" a long time ago, and the one I had recently attained from Medizinfrau herself. I simply lay on my bed, aware of the sobbing but not acknowledging it.

Thy name is Greed.

Hebzucht.

Greed.

Hebzucht.

I didn't understand it. The book given to me by Medizinfrau told the entire history of Hyrule and the rest of the world, the Goddesses, the plagues, blights, starvation, slavery, rapes, murders, thievery, and the Gods. Seven gods. And I was named after one of the worst ones. Simple enough to understand that.

But I didn't understand why Medizinfrau wanted my Queen to read the other one, the one I had "borrowed". It told of creating a duplicate body, but a soul must be used. The more powerful the original owner of the body, the more powerful the soul to put into the clone must be. I was severely confused. I thought of her words she had shouted to me. "Blue-Eyes, Red-Eyes. What's the difference?" I muttered the exact words aloud to myself, and I stared at the ceiling in annoyance. I repeated the words over and over, but still didn't understand. With my Queen still sobbing, I rolled over and eventually fell asleep, my mind shutting down from all the stress I was putting it through.

0000

I woke up in the middle of the night with Blue-Eyes wrapped in my arms. I looked behind me to notice my Queen asleep on the floor, as I hadn't felt her snuggled up against my back.. How odd. I brushed the weird antic off to stare into the beautiful sapphire orbs and admire them. They were such a pretty blue, much like how my eyes were a beautiful crimson.

…

My eyes widened. Thoughts ran amuck. And I panted heavily as my mind went into overdrive. I flung myself off my bed, jumped over my queen, thrust open the doors and ran up the flight of stairs to Meanie-Head's domain as fast as I possibly could. The massive and beautifully carved doors opened with an invisible gush of wind.

Meanie-Head looked up from the game he was playing with a maid to stare at me. I glared harshly at him, and his lips formed simple words.

"Leave me, slave." He said coldly, his eyes never leaving my form. A "Yes, M'Lord." was heard and the lowly slave rushed passed me. Meanie-Head stood up from the game, and it disappeared with a swish of his hand. He walked forward and held out his arms, expecting me to run into them, for he saw the look on my face.

Angry and hurtful tears ran down my face, and he acknowledged them curiously.

"What's the matter, Pet?"

"Don't call me that!" I screamed and backed away a few feet. I let out a soft sob as my eyes clenched shut.

"…Hebzucht…what's wrong? Come here…" he walked forward, and I walked backward the same amount of steps.

"Thy name is Greed." I stated, then bit the side of my cheek. My eyes opened and I glared fiercely at him, and he suddenly halted, as if he were scared and startled. He gulped and stared straight back at me, his eyes unblinking.

"All you wanted…was The Hero. That's all you wanted!" I yelled.

"Hebzucht…"

"Quiet! You sealed my soul in this body so you could be closer to his beauty! That's why I look so much like him! I'm nothing but an ancient soul in a cloned body. That's it! All this time…all those times I spent with you in bed, you were imagining him underneath you. You were…You…I…Goddesses damn it." I shuddered and fell to the floor in a sniveling heap. Tears literally poured down my cheeks, though I didn't sob loudly. I felt small, weak, and stupid.

That was why he had let me keep The Hero. So he could possibly be closer to him. Wasn't I enough…? I had pondered over my purpose in that damned room in the Water Temple, but that was because of pure insanity. And now, pondering over it seems very sane and normal. I realize that I never truly had a real purpose but to serve my master in his wicked fantasies.

And as I continue to sob, I fall to my side and hold my hands to my face. My sobs wrack my body and I shudder after every single tear. Meanie-Head just stands there, staring at me. After a long time, I suddenly felt arms around me. I knew they belonged to my hated master, but I didn't care. I wanted to be held. Held and comforted in any way. His strong arms picked me up off the floor and he held me in his lap. I kept my hands in my face as I leaned into him, and he cooed to me until I accidentally fell asleep within his hold.

0000

'S it! Hope that makes sense…if not…I'll try to explain it:

Hebzucht was one of the 7 deadly sins (Greed, obviously)

Meanie-Head was so smitten with Link's beauty that he wanted to make a clone of him! In order to do so, he had to have a strong soul (as Link's soul is probably strong…at least I think so…hey, he DOES wield the master sword and all that good stuff) And that soul he used was Hebzucht's!

Kinda explains why DL always wants everything (laughs)

One. More. Chapter. After this one! Yup. This fic kinda took a sudden and freakish turn. I originally just wanted it to be a DL on Link fic with no background stuff, but…yeah…(laughs) Sorry about that, to those of you who wanted it the same (dies) I hate that, it always happens. I have an idea in my mind, I write it, and then it gets out of hand and a bunch of other things won't leave me alone until I get them down on paper! Agh!

But um…I'm so happy I got so many reviews on this fic, my others didn't get NEARLY as much (laughs) Thank you all! X3


	8. Silhouette

This is such crap. I have major writer's block, so beware the crappyness! BEWARE!

Sooo sorry for the crappyness! This chapter is so choppy and…crappy! (dies)

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

0000

_**Chapter 8: Silhouette**_

I haven't spoken to him. Not since that incident when I had confronted him about my real identity. I was so livid and hurt by the fact that I was merely a clone for Meanie-Head's sick pleasure.

Meanie-Head acknowledged my hatred and sadness by ignoring me. He had his own way of caring, and he knew that if he came near me I would attack him. It was his way of showing his respect of my space and feelings. Whenever we passed in the hallway I would glare and stare straightforward, and he would give me a sad, mourning look that I subconsciously noticed. Whenever I would get back to my room I would cry, and my Queen would try to comfort me in vain.

I had carelessly thrown my blue-eyed doll in the corner with disdain, and ordered my Queen not to go near him.

But I knew she disobeyed my orders. At night, when she thought I was sleeping, she would leave my side to go by his, and would whisper a secret language to his deaf ears. At first I was furious, but refrained myself from getting up and beating her for defying me. After many nights I would calm down, and her nightly visits to the corner became more frequent. I would listen to her soft, soothing and foreign words with interest, and I often fell asleep to them. In the mornings I would find her by my side again, her hot breath teasing my neck.

I would then leave her on my large divan, disregard the soiled doll in the corner, and leave my room, and I often found myself in Medizinfrau's room. She wouldn't say anything to me, and I wouldn't say anything to her. I had returned the plant she wanted back, and I received a different one that was much less attractive. I was still pleased anyway; a plant's a plant, after all.

I was sitting on the floor in front of the pile of bones I had bothered so many moons ago, and was half tempted to bring them back to life again. I stared at the caged pile distastefully. It was much like me, being brought back from the dead in a beautiful body, and caged within its own domain, unable to be free and explore. And then it died. Would I die again? Would my soul be serene like it had been so long ago?

"It will, Vincente. In time, in time…"

I fell backwards on my back and let out a sob as a single tear slid down my face.

"When, Medizinfrau, when?"

"In time, in time…"

I let out another sob as I cupped my hands to my face, and I simply lay there on the hard, stone floor, sobbing quietly. I felt useless and I longed for death, but I was terrified of trying to kill myself. It was unknown to me as to why, but the thought of dying by my own hand almost made me retch.

"Remember these words, Vincente: What was once beautiful, immobile and useful will become ugly, capable and useless."

Those were the only words spoken between us for a long time, and then she was killed.

Meanie-Head had a henchman that followed me down to her dungeon. I shouldn't have been so careless. A scary yet magnificent woman had been killed for no reason. And it bothered me. I was mad at him, yes, I even killed the henchman so slowly he screamed all night, but it didn't quench my thirst for blood. I wanted to kill Meanie-Head, I truly did.

He took all of Medizinfrau's belongings, every last book, plant, trinket, object, animal, alchemical ingredients and tools, every table, desk, bookshelf, and tapestry. He even took the dust that had been upon her floor, hoping to have every last strand of her ancient magic.

I cried for my loss of all the trinkets I could have obtained, and the loss of the crazy old woman that I had grown fond of. And then I thought: she could predict the future; she knew she was going to die, and she didn't try to avoid it. She must have been tired of life and ready to die, or perhaps she was content with all that she had done in the world. This made me feel slightly better, but I still wanted to kill Meanie-Head.

I knew I couldn't, though. I was too weak.

0000

"Queen…" I stated as I lay on my luxurious bed, my eyes staring straight forward to the ceiling.

"Yes, Master?"

"I want to know…everything about myself."

"What do you mean, Master? I do not understand."

I rolled over, away from her, and hugged myself.

"A long time ago. After the Goddesses created the world and the Gods, including myself, and chaos thrived."

She stayed silent for a few moments before answering.

"I do not know what you're talking about, Master."

I jolted up and stormed over to her. She looked up at me in fear, her eyes wide with the recognition that I was going to hit her. I did so; I smacked her so hard she fell out of the chair. She cupped her cheek as I walked over to her and repeatedly kicked her in the back and sides. She curled up in a ball and sobbed as I sat down in the chair that she had previously been sitting in.

A opened a drawer from the dresser and took out a small dagger. I admired its glossy sharpness and the intricate designs for a moment, and then stabbed it into my Queen's barely noticeable shadow. She screamed so loudly that my ears rang. Her back arched, showing me the pink rose between her legs as her breasts parted.

I calmly got out of the chair and inched over to her. I stared down at her wide eyes before leaning down and straddling her stomach, her breasts barely touching my inner thighs. I roughly cupped her chin to make her look at me, and I whispered coldly, my face inches above hers.

"Tell me, Love. I want to know everything about myself."

I then leaned back and removed the dagger from her shadow with malicious force, making sure to twist it a bit as I detached it from her silhouette. She screamed again, though not nearly as loud as before. She panted heavily as I straddled her, making it even harder for her to catch her breath.

She clenched her eyes closed as tears fell down the sides of her face and into her cherry hair. I played with her long locks as she began her long, bittersweet story.

0000

(3rd Person POV)

The night sky was glowing an eerie red, and few stars were seen because of intoxicating smoke. Burning flesh and wood filled the air with its rank aroma, and screams of pain and fear cut through the chaotic night.

"Hey! Hebzucht! Look at that!"

The being named Hebzucht averted his eyes from the now dead body to stare up into the sky, where a hand was directed. He snorted as the smoke-stained wind blew his long, wild hair in his face. He cursed loudly as he dropped the corpse and re-tied the long, loose locks back into a tight braid. The only other live being in the area besides Hebzucht laughed with much enthusiasm. A glare was all he got in return.

"You need to lighten up!" the other being laughed, then looked back up to the sky. "Ahh…you missed it, Hebzucht. She was so beautiful." He said quietly, a smile still plastered on his pale face. Hebzucht merely ignored him and began to walk across the sea of corpses, leaving a sky-gazer and many bloody and mangled carcasses behind.

00700

"Afgunst…"

"Yeees?"

"What was it…that you saw?"

"When? I saw many things, Hebzucht."

The red-eyed god stared into violet orbs with malice and irritation, and he got a giggle in return.

"I know, I know…What you mean, I mean. I mean I know what you mean. I mean…"

"TELL me, Afgunst. I'm in no mood for your perpetual silliness."

"My, my, anxious are we? Hmm…I don't think I'll tell you what I saw."

The violet-eyed god barely had enough time to dodge the blade swung at his neck. He rolled backwards on sleek and intricately designed tiles, and squatted as she stared up at the being that had almost killed him.

"Ah, you're so mean, Hebzucht. I'm tired, and you could've killed me…again."

"…."

"I'll tell you. But first I want someth-"

"You're captain of the left fleet. Does that fit your desires?"

"Oh, yes, Hebzucht…But…what of the previous captain?"

"Do what you wish with him."

"Oooh! Hebzucht! How I love you so!" he began bounding over towards the golden-clad being sitting in the only chair in the large, expansive room, and before Hebzucht could do anything, arms were thrown around his back in a tight hug. He felt a small peck on his cheek, and his hands grasped the stone frogs on the arms of his chair in irritation. Afgunst sat on his lap, chest to chest with him. Hebzucht stared into his violet eyes, waiting for him to tell him what he wanted to know.

The violet-eyed god grinned slyly as he shifted his hips against Hebzucht's, causing another irritated look to be thrown his way. His pale hands cupped the cheeks of an aggravated face, and his lips met the other's in a bruising kiss.

Clothes were lost, along with any form of discreetness. Two bodies glistened with sweat, and the tiled floor was used in a way that it wasn't supposed to. A question asked long ago was answered in a lust filled gasp, and the only acknowledgement of the answer was a harsh thrust of the hips.

0000

"Pink hair, you said?"

"Oh, yes. She was wrapped in some type of vine, and was otherwise nude. She was too far for me to be able to see her nipples, though. Ahh…you should have seen her, Hebby! She was gorgeous!"

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"I do in public. But we're alone now, aren't we? Can't I call you that when we're alone?"

"No."

"But it's such an endearing nickname!"

"No."

"You can call me 'Affy' or 'Gunsty'."

"Afgunst, shut your mouth before I have to rip it off your pretty little face."

"Oho, now you're saying I'm pretty? I'm flattered, Hebby."

A kick was thrown towards the enthusiastic god, but was easily dodged. Afgunst ran out of the room giggling, his emerald-clad hips swinging back and forth in a robust manner. Hebzucht smacked his forehead in irritation and disbelief. A feared god wasn't supposed to act like a filthy, human whore.

His hand slowly ran down his face in an attempt to get rid of the disturbing image, and he got up from his chair to bid goodbye to the violet-eyed god. Staying over for the night was simply out of the question.

0000

She ran. She ran as fast as she could, but even then, it wasn't fast enough. Her head was suddenly separated from her body, and blood gushed out like a fountain. Her body suddenly fell upon the sea of decaying corpses, only adding another subject to the macabre painting. The baby that was in her arms only moments ago was flung a few feet forward, and started crying ambiguously, a gurgling sound in the back of its throat.

The killer of the woman could be heard laughing from behind, and bounding footsteps could be heard squishing across the carcasses. The killer squatted by her, and agile fingers rummaged through the woman's clothing, trying to find anything of value. Finding none, the killer quickly stripped the headless and still bleeding body before prying apart limp legs. The killer let out a cackle as it untied the front of its pants, permitting a throbbing erection to be seen by the soulless eyes around it. The killer was then known as a 'he', and he ravaged the woman's corpse in a ghastly manner, his hips thrusting violently.

The woman's baby could still be heard squealing not far off, wanting attention that it would get none too soon.

"I see you're still a necrophiliac."

The necrophiliac himself jerked his head to look behind him, and he gave a yellow-toothed grin to the god that smirked down at the revolting display. He continued to thrust his hips, and only moments after his seed was sprung forth into the dead body. At least he didn't have to worry about getting her pregnant.

He cackled as he retied the front of his pants, then threw the headless corpse to the side and continued to crawl to the howling baby.

"Oh, Trots, don't tell me you're going to fuck the baby, too?"

Another cackle was heard from the necrophiliac known as 'Trots', and the baby squealed even louder for a moment before going completely silent. A sickening sucking sound was heard, and Trots turned around to face the god behind him, one eye in his hand, where a long, bloody pink vessel hung from his mouth. He grinned and held up the eye in his hand, "Ye want one, Hebzucht?" he asked.

The god chuckled before walking forward and taking the said eye. "It's rare. A human baby's eye, I mean." He stated, slightly honored that Trots would give him such a treat.

"Enjoy it, then."

And he did. He savored the crunch, the squirting juices, the blood, and the chewy texture afterwards.

He licked his lips and watched as Trots removed the blanket around the baby, revealing it to be a boy. Trots' erection was free once again, and, like the baby's mother, he violated it in a way that was unspeakable.

Hebzucht merely watched, wishing the baby was still alive so he could hear its screams.

0000

"Afgunst! Haven't seen ye in awhile!"

"By the Goddesses, Trots, is that you?"

"Aye, it be me!"

"My favorite necrophiliac! C'mere, you!"

The two gods relished in a tight, bonding hug. They laughed and patted each other's backs, leaving Hebzucht to stand there and watch.

The separated from their hug and stared fondly at one another.

"Damn, it's been awhile, eh?"

"Yes, yes, it has. Hebby, where did you find him?" the violet-eyed god asked, averting his gaze from the necrophiliac to the yellow-clad god.

Hebzucht looked up at Afgunst with an obvious frown at the nickname, but answered the question nonetheless. "He was out near the outskirts of the desert, going on a little killing spree."

"And gettin' some, too I bet, if you know what I mean." Afgunst said, nudging Trots with his elbow, a malicious glint in his eyes. Trots merely cackled slightly, and nodded his head, causing wild, purple hair to bounce.

"I say we celebrate this here reunion! It's not ever'day three gods get together after hundreds 'o years!" Trots grinned, showing off his yellowed teeth.

"I agree! Hebby, I hope you don't mind hosting a celebration at your castle."

Hebzucht smiled. If it were for any other occasion, he wouldn't allow it. But, like Trots said, it's not "ever'day" three gods get together after hundreds of years.

0000

It was only a month later that all seven of the gods got together. Each had strayed from their original domains, an odd, instinctive feeling to_ go. _Hebzucht, however, didn't go It seemed that all the others had somehow found their way to his domain. Afgunst, of course, was the first, then Trots. After that, Toorn came along and caused havoc with his constant moodswings and outbursts of anger. Verlangen came afterwards, his voice and looks living up to his name. Then Gluttony came along, the only female of the bunch, her wide form barely able to fit in a large dress. And last, as presumed, was Sloth. Truth be told, his domain was closest to Hebzucht's, and he started his journey before any of the others, but still arrived last.

When he finally did arrive, however, the gods celebrated like they hadn't ever before. Literally tons of ale and expensive wines were drunk, exotic foods were eaten, the prettiest of slaves were given as gifts, and jewelry was exchanged, along with stories that each individual told. As was custom, they went on a massive killing spree, adding to the piles of decayed corpses until they could barely open the doors to shacks to get to more people. Hebzucht, of course, left his army to twiddle their thumbs. This was the occasion of a lifetime, and his men weren't going to ruin it for the gods. Trots was always found missing after these massacres, though the other gods didn't question what he was doing: they already knew.

Sometimes Hebzucht would catch a glimpse of the pink-haired being that Afgunst had seen many moons ago, and he had an unmistakable yearning that matched his name. He knew what it was, but he tried his best to keep the feeling down. It was impossible, however: He wanted the pink-haired woman.

One night, after a small massacre, he went after her, manipulating the shadows and coaxing them into hiding his form. She would fly over the massive ocean of dead bodies, bringing few back to life and leaving many dead. She told them to run, run east and hide, so the gods will not get you. Hebzucht watched this spectacle with awe and slight irritation. She was bringing back the dead, an extraordinary feat in itself, but she was bringing back people that he and the other gods had killed.

Ah, well. Could always kill them again, right?

He followed her, the pink trails of light unmistakable against the darkness of the night. She hovered over trees when he went through them; she tip-toed across water when he swam through it; and she flew over mountains when he climbed them. He was starting to think about going back; this woman was giving him the chase of his life. However, the desire for her quickly ran these thoughts out of his mind, and he continued on. When he wanted something, he would get it.

He had followed her throughout the night and into the next morning. The sun was starting to come up, and he was getting rather irksome. Hours past, and the sun was suddenly high overhead, signaling it to be the afternoon. His hopes for her to stop dropped, but suddenly spiked up when he saw her go into a cave, and a feral grin spread across his face as he followed her.

The first few steps were dark, but the cave suddenly lit up with an unnatural light that resonated from an eccentric fountain. Water tumbled down slowly, and looked like translucent curtains that were blowing in the wind. He walked up to the fountain, and stood before it. He stared down at a strange plaque and furrowed his brows before grinning and showing off his fangs. His lips perked together, though a small 'o' shaped opening could be seen between his top and bottom lip. He whistled a short, simple tune that had been sung by the Goddesses themselves, and, like he had guessed, the pink-haired woman suddenly appeared up above the water of the fountain.

Vines were wrapped all around her body, hiding her nudity from the god's view. The vines went from the tips of her toes to the ends of her long, pink hair, giving her a natural look. Her face wasn't gorgeous, but it wasn't ugly, either. More along the lines of in-between, or "pretty". Her full, pink lips matched the color of her eyes, along with the oddly shaped make-up on her eyelids. All in all, Hebzucht was rather pleased with his find.

"Hello, Dear." He grinned at her.

She merely stared back in horror.

0000

"Hebby! By the Goddesses, is that HER?"

"Look….how….pretty….she….is."

"Can ye give 'er to me? I'd like to keel 'er and fuck 'er."

"She looks good enough to lick."

"I want to hit her."

"Ooooh, what a sexy body she has. Hello, dearie, come to my room later, hm?"

Hebzucht was tempted to roll his eyes but didn't, it wasn't like him to do so. The woman that was getting so much attention was within his arms, scared to death but unable to leave because of the small, yellow frog sitting on her chest, paralyzing her.

He walked across the room and set her on his throne. The frog stuck itself to her chest, staying in the same spot even though she was leaning straight up. She stared up at Hebzucht in fear and anger, wanting to get away from him and the other gods.

He suddenly grabbed a vine just beneath his yellow frog and ripped if off, causing her to gasp and squeal uncomfortably. Her breasts were completely exposed, but that wasn't good enough for him. He tore every last twig, leaf, and vine from her body, even from her hair. She sat there and sobbed, hating the fact that she was naked in front of all these murderous, infamous gods.

She suddenly felt lips against hers, and she widened her eyes in fear. Hebzucht was kissing her, and his lips had left hers to begin trailing down her neck and chest. Just as quickly as it had happened, it stopped. The golden-clad god looked behind him and waved his hand in dismissal. The other gods left in understanding. Sloth was the last out, though Hebzucht didn't wait for him. He had already started to undo his pants.

0000

(Back to present)

"Not long after that, the Goddesses came back, and killed you off, one by one."

"Why?"

My Queen shook her head, telling me she didn't know, though I knew there was more to the story, and that she was lying.

"Tell me, Queen." I wiggled the dagger over her face threateningly, and she gulped before answering.

"You weren't supposed to be there. You weren't supposed to be created, to cause so much havoc, so much grief, pain, and death."

"Then why were we all there?"

"It was an accident…"

"No, why were we all there for so long? Hundreds of years? Didn't the Goddesses _know_ what we were doing all those years? Couldn't they have stopped us then? And what about the triforce, hm? Where does that fit in?"

"They had to regain their strength to destroy what they had created. Their creations had become too powerful. YOU and the others had become too powerful. And the triforce…was well hidden. Away from your grasp."

I tapped the tip of my dagger against her chin. "And then what happened to you?"

"I went back east, to my cave, where you originally kidnapped me so long ago."

"Is it still there?"

"No. I had to relocate, that's why you found me in different cave, far from my original one."

"Hm…I see…"

I was lost in my own thoughts, and my senses were drowned out, and I didn't even see the shadow behind me until it was too late.

Pain ripped itself through my back and chest, and I stared straight forward, eyes wide as I slowly looked down. My own sword, my darkened clone of the Master Sword, was pierced straight through me from behind. Blood dribbled out of my mouth, and my Queen squirmed underneath me, obviously disgusted at the blood that was flowing onto her stomach and chest.

She miraculously got out from underneath me and curled up in a ball as she stared at me, then at something from behind me. My sword was quickly withdrawn and I heard it clack across the floor as it was thrown. I fell over on my side, too weak to even look up at the person that had so fatally wounded me. I suddenly felt very cold, and I huddled into myself to try and stay warm. The pain worsened with each breath, and I saw my Queen's lips move, though I didn't hear her words. Her eyes stared at me in disdain and heartlessness. She quickly got up and ran out of my door, never to come back to this room again. I swallowed a massive gulp of coppery liquid that I knew was blood, and my sight started to blacken.

Before it did completely, however, I saw my blue-eyed pet walk out the doorway, but not before he looked back at me with a look filled with hate and malice.

Medizinfrau's words rang in my ears as I died: "What was once beautiful, immobile and useful will become ugly, capable and useless."

And at that moment I knew that she was talking about The Hero. I used him as a doll, and suddenly the doll had a soul. Just like Meanie-Head had used me as a doll, and the doll had a soul. I was merely a remnant of The Hero, his body, and his power. I followed behind him; I would never be him, not to Meanie-Head, not to anyone. That's all I was: a silhouette.

0000

Zomg, the end! I made Pride (Trots) a necrophiliac XD I thought it was funny. He entertained me X3 Sooooo sorry for the crappyness! Muh GAWD! But, I had to get this done, right? RIGHT? Again, please forgive me D:

Reviews are MUCH adored; I even have a little shrine for them with candles and everything! X3


End file.
